Midnight
by WordsThatKill
Summary: The guild is having a New Years Eve party, but Lucy says she can't come because she's sick...Natsu feels bad and decides to go see if shes okay, only to find a crying Lucy and a packed up apartment... NALU


**Midnight**

They say that New Year's Eve is the day for fresh starts. A day for new beginnings. Your one real chance to change. Even if you can't do anything else, on New Year's you make a promise to yourself. And that's just what Lucy Heartfillia intended to do…

It was only 8 in the morning and already most of the guild had arrived, excited for the nights festivities. Mira had been serving the annual secret guild smoothie that they only made for New Years. It was described to taste like paradise in a cup. No one but Mia knew how to make it and she was intent on keeping it that way.

As more and more people arrived the guild began putting up decorations for the New Year's Eve party. Everyone was having a great time goofing off and enjoying their break from working. Everyone except, one blonde Celestial Spirit Madge, who was sat in the far corner alone, sipping her drink.

"Hey Lucy isn't the guild looking great!" Asked Levy the girl's best friend.

"Yeah Levy, I'm just worried that if everyone gets too drunk we won't get the decorations done by this evening." She laughed.

"Don't worry so much Lu-Chan! This I FairyTail, we also come up with something in the 11th hour!" The blue haired book worm gave one more smile before leaving to pick up some more tinsel at the store.

_I wish I could worry less, but my tickets non-refundable and I'm not sure if I'll be done packing by the time my train has to leave…_She thought, debating the possibility of not going to the party.

"Oyy Lucy! Happy New Year!" The pink haired dragon slayer known as Natsu greeted his partner. Lucy sighed smiling at her idiot of a Nakama.

"It's not the New Year yet, that's after midnight."

"See Natsu I told you!" Happy shouted. "You owe me a fish now!"

"Fine, let's go fishing…hey Luce do you wanna come?"

Even though her two friends were smiling at her so oblivious of their impending separation she knew she couldn't go. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before it was over but there still so much she had to sort out.

"No. Sorry guys I can't."

"Alright, we'll see you at the part then!" Natsu shouted on their way out.

_I'm going to miss those dummies so much…I wish there was some way to still see them, but it's best for a clean break, no lingering ties._ She looked down at her hand, where her FairyTail stamp resided. Thinking about her appointment later this evening to remove it without anyone knowing, caused a single cold warm tear to run down her face.

_One hour won't hurt! I just need to spend a little more time with him and it won't be as painful to go…_She stood up and ran out the guild to catch up with the two boys. "Hey wait up, I'm coming!"

"Lucy!"Happy shouted excitedly.

"Hey, what made you change your mind?" Natsu asked confused.

"Umm…I forgot how much I love fish!" she lied.

Happy's eyes grew wide with joy at hearing the blonde's words. "Really Lucy!? I LOVE FISH TOO!"

"I never knew that…" Natsu muttered to himself confused.

The three of them walked to the pond in the forest by Natsu and Happy's house. They stopped so that happy could grab his super special rod that he kept hidden somewhere in their house, from even Natsu.

"So guys…" Lucy stopped to talk to them.

"Ya Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Do you think…you could teach me to fish…I've never done it before."

There was a moment of silence before Natsu and Happy turned to each other and started laughing hysterically.

"WHAT!? YOU'VE NEVER FISHED BEFORE LUCY!" Happy shouted.

"HOW DID YOU EAT!?" Natsu managed to get out through gasps for air.

"HEY!" Lucy shouted angrily. "I never really had to find my own food before. I use the money from jobs to get food, and before that I lived in a mansion so everything was made for me!"

"Oh yeah…" Natsu remembered. "I forgot that you used to be rich. Well back before I was a part of FairyTail, Igneel taught me how to fish."

"And then Natsu taught me!" Happy giggled.

"If you don't want to teach me you don't have to!" Lucy huffed turning to storm off. A Warm hand grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Come on Luce we were just kidding around, I'll teach you how to fish, it's easy!" He smiled sincerely.

"I'll even let you use my special fishing rod!" Happy exclaimed holding up for her to take.

"Thanks guys!" She laughed taking the rod.

Happy went flying off ahead of them to get the best sitting log, Natsu and Lucy turned to follow him but blushed as they realized that Natsu was still holding Lucy's wrist.

"Sorry!" He quickly apologized letting go and running after happy.

After they were all settled around the edge of the pond Natsu picked up a worm from the ground and held it out for Lucy to take.

"EWWW!" She squealed trying to move away from the slimy creature.

"What it's just a worm Luce? You gotta put it on the end of the string."

"AS IF!" Lucy shouted disgusted. "YOU DO IT!"

"You said you wanted to learn! What if we're not here to do it for you?" Natsu reasoned trying not to laugh.

"Wait Natsu, why wouldn't we be with Lucy?" Happy asked sadly.

"You're right!" Natsu agreed. "Here I'll put it on since we'll always be here to do it for you!"

Lucy's heart sank as she watched the pink haired boy and fish laughing without a care in the world…_Who am I kidding? _She thought. _The longer I stay the worse it'll be…I have to go. Now!_

"Sorry guys….I uhh…Don't feel very well. I think I'm just ganna go home."

Natsu put down the rod and stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Ya! I'm just going to go get some sleep and I'll be fine."

"Are you still going to go to the party?"

"No…tell Mira and everybody I'm really sorry…" Before Natsu could respond she turned and left.

"Natsu do you think Lucy will be okay?" Happy asked concerned.

"Ya of course Happy…"

_I hope so…_Natsu thought worriedly.

_**Later during the Party…**_

"Hey Natsu, I can't find Lu-Chan anywhere. Have you seen her?" A slightly tipsy Levy asked.

"She's not coming to the party, she's sick."

"Really?" Erza joined in. "She seemed fine this morning when we were hanging decorations."

"Maybe we should get Wendy to check on her?" Levy suggested.

Natsu looked around to see the small blue haired girl laughing and dancing with her friends.

"No, I wouldn't want to ruin her night. I'll go check on her, besides I think I might know why she's sick."

The fire Madge worked his way through the crowd and out onto the dark street. It was already 11:30, almost New Year.

In a few minutes he was outside Lucy's apartment and as he didn't have Happy with him, decided to actually use the door. _There's a first for everything…_He thought.

The whole night Natsu had been feeling guiltier and guiltier. He couldn't help thinking that Lucy may have felt sick because of him holding the worm in her face.

As he went up the stairs he could hear a quiet sobbing. "Huh?" As he got closer he realized that the noise was coming from Lucy's apartment. "Lucy!"

He burst the door open and rushed in, to see what the commotion was about. "LUCY WHATS WRONG!?"

He came in to see Lucy Heartfillia, A strong, confident, beautiful girl, in tears on her knees in the middle of her living room floor. Around her were 2 pink suitcases packed full to the brim. The rest of her apartment was packed up in boxes with – _to be sold_- written on them. Natsu Dragneel had never felt his heart sink so much, stood there staring in dismay…

"Lucy what are you…" Were the only words he was able to get out.

"N-N-Natsu." She was able to get out through sobs. "What are….you doing here…."

"I came to see if you were feeling better. What's with this, why is everything packed up?"

The blonde stood up shakily, and whipped a few tears from her face. "I was going to l-l-leave a note, I s-s-swear! I just c-c-couldn't face everyone…"

Natsu could feel the anger heating up inside him. "Note? Face everyone? Lucy…are you leaving?!"

She put up her right hand to cover mouth and try to suppress her sobs. That's when Natsu lost it. Her light pink guild symbol that was always on her hand… was gone.

Natsu stormed towards her and grabbed her hand starring at it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS LUCY!?"

"Natsu…please…don't…" She pleaded starring into his eyes and seeing the hurt and confusion in them.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK LUCY!" He dropped her hand and turned his back on her kicking over one of the boxes in anger. "SO YOU LIED ABOUT BEIGN SICK!? EVERYONE AT THE GUILD WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU."

Lucy began crying even more hysterically. "No Natsu! I didn't want to hurt anyone! That's why I was going to-"

"—GOING TO WHAT LUCY!? JUST PACK UP YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING A WORD TO ANY OF US?!

"Y-You don't understand Natsu…I have to do this…!" She tried to explain without collapsing.

"IS SOMEONE MAKING YOU LEAVE!? JUST TELL ME WHO LUCE! I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES SO—"

"NATSU JUST STOP!" She shouted , silencing the furious boy. "No one is lackmailing me into leaving…I made this decision on my own. I just…I just…"

"Just can't what Lucy?!" Natsu asked softly taking her hand in his.

The blonde freed her hands from his and fell to her knees on the ground. "I just can't do this anymore! I can't stay in FairyTail, or in this town!

Natsu knelt down and sat in front of her trying to make eye contact with her but she kept her teary eyes staring at her legs. "Why can't you Luce?" He took a deep breath…"Is it…something I did?"

"NO NATSU! It's not any of you at the guild, or anyone! It's me!" She stood up again leaning on one of her suitcase handles. "I came to this town to get my life together. To meet all my idols in FairyTail, to earn enough money to support myself, and to find someone I could seriously end up marrying and starting a family with."

"We can go on more missions, I'll take a smaller cut, but why do you have to leave?! Your still young you don't need to find your soul mate now!"

"You don't understand Natsu. I just feel like everything is falling apart and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I stuck around and let my friends get dragged down with me…By midnight my train will be leaving the station and this new year I'll get my life together and everything will be alright."

"WHY CAN'T YOU FEEL BETTER HERE!? WE CAN HELP YOU LUCE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"Yes Natsu…I do…I'm sorry if—"

"DON'T SAY YOU'RE SORRY! IT MEANS NOTHING IF YOU LEAVE! FAIRYTAIL IS YOUR HOME! THIS IS WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"Everyone would be better without me." She turned and tried to leave with her suitcases. Before she could go Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Natsu I can't breathe! You're hurting me!"

"What about me Luce? What'll I do without you?" He asked quietly.

"You'll find a new partner Natsu, I'm sure of-"

"—I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE AS MY PARTNER LUCY! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT! IT YOU, ONLY YOU! IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN!"

"Natsu what are you saying! PLEASE DON'T BE SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE SAYING! DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS!"

"Lucy."

"Don't…please…"

"I love you Lucy. I always have, and I always will." He stapped back so that he was face to face with her. Slowly he began leaning his face closer to hers, closing his eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"NOO! I CAN'T!" She yelled pushing him away. "I have to go…I have to…I…"

"You don't have to do anything Luce! Stay here…with me…"

"Why Natsu!? Why do you have to go and make everything so much more complicated!?"

"Don't you Love me Luce…don't you want to be with me too?"

"OF COURSE I DO NATSU! OF COURSE I LOVE! AND THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO LET YOU GO!"

"NO YOU DON'T LUCY! NOTHING ELSE IN THIS CRAPPY WORLD MATTERS AS LONG AS WE HAVE EACH OTHER!"

"NATSU I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES I—"

She was cut off by Natsu pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately. He kissed her as if it were the last moment of their lives. So much built up love and emotion were being placed into that perfect moment…and nothing else mattered.

Once they broke off the kiss, Lucy stood there stunned. She placed her hands on her lips feeling them. They were warm from Natsu and she could feel the blush on her cheeks. She giggled quietly remembering the moment…

"Lucy please…" He got down on the ground and hugged her waist. "Please don't go…"

Lucy put her hands around Natsu's head holding him closer to her. Only three words came out of her mouth…

"I missed it."

Natsu stood up looking at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I missed my train. It's midnight…You were my New Year's Eve kiss Natsu."

The pink haired boy smiled. "I'll kiss you every New Year's If you stay! HECK! I'll kiss you every day if you stay!"

Lucy stared blankly at the boy. For the first time in so long she felt herself feeling happy. She didn't feel like everything was ending…it felt like everything was just beginning…

"Hey Lucy!" Levy greeted her friend as she sat down next to her at the bar.

"Hey Levy! Did you have a good New Years?" She asked.

"Ya I did! It was amazing! Me and- wait a sec Lucy, am I still slightly drunk or is your guild sign red instead of pink!?"

"I got it changed to red."

"Why?" Levy asked confused.

Lucy looked to her left to see Natsu entering the guild with happy, the two laughing about something. He looked up and the two partner's eyes met. Natsu winked at the blonde before continuing his conversation with Happy. The Fire Madge's** red** guild symbol shone brightly in the light.

Lucy turned back to her friend who was waiting patiently for an answer. She ran her hand over her identical guild symbol.

"It's a new year. Time to be the best I can." She replied with a huge smile on her face.

The End…

**Review if you want a bonus chapter of what happened after the kiss and what went down at the guild when the clock chimed midnight!~~**

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**Remember to Favorite/Review/Share!**

**Thanks! You guys rock! XD**

**(I don't own FairyTail or any of its characters)**

**Lots of Love,**

**- WordsThatKill**


End file.
